


Office Meeting

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for GS100 LJ "Keep Calm and Carry On" Challenge. An office meeting at the ministry between our favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Meeting

 

There wasn't much that got by Ministry employees. Years as a spy had Snape craving danger. Hermione blushed admitting she liked it. Nay, she craved it.

Pressed against a corridor alcove, the hustle and bustle of the workplace rang in their ears as her mouth and hand pulled from him the sounds of pure ecstasy that threatened to reveal them to the world. She felt him tighten, felt him growl for more.

Her friends' voices looking for her broke her stride just as Snape's hand tugged softly on her curls, before he spoke " _Shhh_ ….keep calm and carry on Miss Granger."


End file.
